Captain Cold
Captain Cold (Leonard Snart) is a fictional supervillain/antihero appearing in American comic books published by DC Comics. Captain Cold is the leader of the Rogues, a loose criminal association, as well as the older brother of Golden Glider. An adversary of the various superheroes known as the Flash, he has served as one of Barry Allen's archenemies, both foe and begrudging ally to Wally West, and one of the killers of Bart Allen. As part of 2011's The New 52 reboot, Captain Cold is a villain that with his team The Rogues lives by a code to never kill and sometimes can be perceived as a hero. }} IGN's list of the Top 100 Comic Book Villains Of All Time List ranked Captain Cold as #27. Actor Wentworth Miller has portrayed multiple versions of the character in The CW's television series The Flash and Legends of Tomorrow. Publication history Created by John Broome and Carmine Infantino, the character made his first appearance in Showcase #8 (June 1957). Fictional character biography Leonard Snart was raised by an abusive father and took refuge with his grandfather, who worked in an ice truck. When his grandfather died, Snart grew tired of his father's abuse and set out to start a criminal career. Snart joined up with a group of small-time thieves and in planning out a robbery, each was issued a gun and a visor to protect their eyes against the flashes of gunfire. This visor design would later be adapted by Snart into his trademark costume. In recent years he has added a radio receiver to them which picks up the police band to monitor local law enforcement. Snart and the other thugs were captured by the Flash and imprisoned. Snart decided to go solo, but knew he had to do something about the local hero, the Flash. Snart read an article that theorized that the energy emissions of a cyclotron could interfere with the Flash's speed. He designed a weapon to harness that power and broke into a cyclotron lab, intending to use the device to charge up his experimental gun. As he was finishing his experiment, a security guard surprised Snart. Intending to use his gun only to scare the guard, he inadvertently pulled the trigger and discovered that his weapon had been altered in a way he had never imagined. The moisture in the air around the guard froze. Intrigued by this twist of fate, Snart donned a parka and the aforementioned visor and declared himself to be Captain Cold - the man who mastered absolute zero. Snart then committed a series of non-lethal crimes, on one occasion placing the city in suspended animation in an attempt to force Iris West to marry him as he had fallen in love with her when he saw her in the prison, but the Flash got through a wall of ice and was able to reverse the process. He later fell in love with a newscaster, and competed with Heat Wave (in his first appearance) over her in a crime spree, but they were both beaten by the Flash. But after Barry Allen's death, during the Crisis on Infinite Earths, Captain Cold became a bounty hunter with his sister Lisa, the Golden Glider. During the events of Underworld Unleashed, Captain Cold lost his soul to Neron but Wally West brought it back to the land of the living. He soon returned to crime, this time a member of Wally's Rogues Gallery. The Rogues had first been assembled when another Flash foe, the super-intelligent Gorilla Grodd had broken them out of jail to distract the Flash. The Golden Glider had abandoned her bounty hunter career and had started partnering with a series of thugs who she dressed in a costume, armed with a copy of Captain Cold's signature Cold Gun, and called Chillblaine. Already distraught over the death of her lover, the Top, it seemed that the supposed death of her brother pushed her over the edge. But the last Chillblaine was a little smarter and more vicious. He murdered the Golden Glider, prompting Captain Cold to hunt him down, torture him and kill him by freezing his outer layer of skin and then pushing him off a high rise building. Not long after that, Snart was framed by a new incarnation of Mister Element. He used his Element Gun to simulate Cold's gun, using ice and cold to murder several police officers before Captain Cold and the Flash discovered who was actually responsible. With the death of his sister, and having killed Chillblaine and Mr. Element in vengeance, Cold has again become an unrepentant criminal. However, during a confrontation with Brother Grimm, Cold actually worked with Wally West to defeat the powerful magic user, although this was mainly because he and Mirror Master had been betrayed by Grimm and wanted revenge. Captain Cold was declared the leader of the Flash's Rogues Gallery. His skill and experience have made him a strong leader to the likes of the Weather Wizard, the new Trickster, the new Mirror Master, and the new Captain Boomerang. Len seems to have taken the young Captain Boomerang under his wing, after the elder Boomerang was recently killed. Tabloids rumoured that Captain Cold's sister, the Golden Glider, was Boomerang's mother, making him Captain Cold's nephew. This turned out to be false, however, as the new Boomerang's mother has been revealed to be Meloni Thawne, who is also the mother of Bart Allen. Despite his more ruthless nature as of late, Captain Cold's heart is not completely frozen, evidenced by having sent flowers to honor Sue Dibny, murdered wife of the Elongated Man. Traditionally, Captain Cold is driven by three things: money, women, and the desire to beat Barry Allen. Although not the lecher that Captain Boomerang was, Len Snart has an eye for the ladies, particularly models. When Barry Allen died, Captain Cold drifted for a while, jumping back and forth over the lines of crime and justice. He was captured by the Manhunter and served time in the Suicide Squad, worked with his sister as a bounty hunter (Golden Snowball Recoveries), and, with his longtime friend and sometimes nemesis Heat Wave, encountered Fire and Ice of the Justice League. He has teamed up with various villains over the years other than the many Rogues. These include Catwoman and the Secret Society of Super Villains. His favorite baseball team is the Houston Astros. "One Year Later" In the 2006 "One Year Later" storyline, he and several other Rogues are approached by Inertia with a plan to kill the Flash (then Bart Allen). Though Inertia was defeated, Captain Cold, Weather Wizard, Heat Wave, Mirror Master and Abra Kadabra killed Bart with a combined barrage of their elemental weapons. He, Heat Wave, and Weather Wizard seemed to express guilt, however, after learning the identity of the Flash and how young he was. ''Salvation Run'' Captain Cold is one of the exiled villains featured in the 2007-08 miniseries Salvation Run along with his fellow Rogues: Heat Wave, Weather Wizard, Mirror Master, and Abra Kadabra. ''New Rogues'' The New Rogues version of Captain Cold is Chill, a unknown man who possesses a Cold Gun. ''Final Crisis: Rogues' Revenge'' In the 2008 miniseries Final Crisis: Rogues' Revenge, Captain Cold and the Rogues briefly joined Libra's Secret Society of Super Villains. In Final Crisis: Rogues' Revenge story, however, Cold and the rest of the Rogues reject Libra's offer, wanting to stay out of the game. Before they can retire, they hear of Inertia escaping and decide to stick around long enough to get revenge for being used.Final Crisis: Rogues' Revenge #1 Cold and his group are challenged by a new set of Rogues, formed by Libra to be their replacements. The new group, having kidnapped Cold's father, challenge the Rogues, and are defeated and killed. Cold goes to his father, talking to him about the abuse he suffered, and the fate of his sister. After the elder Snart insults him and his mother, calling them weak, Cold punches him, but finds himself unable to kill him, instead getting Heat Wave to do it.Final Crisis: Rogues' Revenge #2 The Rogues have their confrontation with Inertia, despite interference by Zoom and Libra, and kill Inertia. Libra then reveals that he needs the Rogues because Barry Allen has returned from the dead, and the Flashes are potential threats to him and Darkseid. Though shocked by the news that Allen is alive, Cold still rejects his offer of membership. After regrouping, Cold and the other Rogues agree not to retire, claiming that the game is back on.Final Crisis: Rogues' Revenge #3 In "Final Crisis" #7, someone that looks like Captain Cold appears as a Justifier and is seen fighting the Female Furies alongside the other Justifiers under Lex Luthor's control. ''The Flash: Rebirth'' In the 2009 The Flash: Rebirth miniseries, Captain Cold is seen with the other Rogues, reading about Barry Allen's return and claiming that they would need more of the Rogues.The Flash: Rebirth #1 (April 2009) The Rogues are still debating Allen's return, with Cold saying it's time to pull out their contingency plan that Scudder came up with, stating "In case The Flash returns, break glass."The Flash: Rebirth #6 (February 2010) "Blackest Night" In the 2009–2010 "Blackest Night" storyline, the Rogues realize that the bodies of various dead Rogues are missing and prepare to fight them. Captain Cold knows that his sister, the Golden Glider, is among the reanimated Black Lanterns but is still ready to lead the Rogues against the zombies.Blackest Night: The Flash #1 (December 2009) He is confronted by the Black Lantern Glider, who attempts to use his feelings of love for her against him. However, Captain Cold manages to suppress these feelings long enough for him to fight back, freezing her within a block of ice.Blackest Night: The Flash #2 (January 2010) He subsequently kills Owen Mercer by throwing him into a pit with his Black Lantern father when he learns that Owen has been feeding people to his father in the belief that consuming flesh will restore him to life, informing Owen that Rogues do not kill women and children.Blackest Night: The Flash #3 (February 2010) ''The Flash'' (Vol. 3) In The Flash (Vol. 3), Captain Cold and the Rogues visit Sam Scudder's old hideout and unveil a giant mirror with the words In Case of Flash: Break Glass written on it and release beings from a Mirror World upon breaking it.Flash Secret Files and Origins (2010) However, Captain Cold is told by Mirror Master he had discovered that the giant mirror is actually a slow acting poison.The Flash vol. 3 #5 (September 2010) The New 52 In the timeline of the 2011 company-wide reboot of all its superhero titles, The New 52, Captain Cold is reintroduced as a younger man than in the previous timeline and now with his Rogues lives with a code to never kill. His origin remains the same, however, his sister Lisa has not been the Golden Glider, and is instead dying of cancer. Upon learning that the hospital does not have enough energy to power a laser that could save her life, because of an EMP seemingly caused by the Flash, Cold blames him for everything that has happened to him, including a falling out with the Rogues, and decides to break the rules of their "game" and kill the Flash. Captain Cold has undergone experiments that have given him ice-based metahuman powers, including the ability to slow down the molecules around him, creating a field of inertia that reduces the Flash's speed to human level, allowing Captain Cold to touch him and effortlessly beat him.The Flash vol. 4 #6 (February 2012) He and the Rogues are set to return,The Flash vol. 4 #7 (March 2012) but later defeated them with help from Flash, and the Pied Piper.The Flash annual #1 After freeing the Trickster and attending the meeting at the Justice League Watchtower, the Rogues return to Central and Keystone City, only to see that both have been destroyed by Gorilla Grodd. Grodd returns to Central City during the eclipse, while a ceremony commemorating Flash between the humans and gorillas is occurring. Grodd proceeds to take control of Central City as its king and renames it Gorilla City. Captain Cold sees the city's cops tied up from Grodd, and proceeds to free them. He then asks Mirror Master to help him get to the hospital where his sister is being held in order to check on her. While there, the Crime Syndicate send Black Bison, Hyena, Multiplex, Plastique and Typhoon to finish Grodd's work and destroy the hospital. The Rogues are able to hold them off, only to be interrupted by Deathstorm and Power Ring, who were sent by Ultraman to deal with the Rogues for resisting the Crime Syndicate's offer to join them. After battling Deathstorm and Power Ring, Deathstorm attacks Captain Cold and is able to extract his freezing powers from his DNA. Mirror Master attempts to get the Rogues out through the Mirror World, but Power Ring destroys the mirror causing the Rogues to be separated. Captain Cold ends up at Luthor and his Kryptonian clone's location where they are also joined by Black Manta, who has retrieved Black Adam from the ocean.Forever Evil #3 Luthor realizes that, with the help of his clone, Black Adam, Black Manta, and Captain Cold, he may be able to stop the Crime Syndicate. Captain Cold and the rest of the squad, now joined by Batman, Catwoman, Sinestro and Deathstroke, infiltrate the fallen Watchtower, where Black Manta kills the Outsider and Cold proceeds to shatter Johnny Quick's right leg after having frozen the molecules in it with his cold gun. He then unmasks the hooded prisoner brought over from Earth-3, revealing it to be Alexander Luthor, who is their version of Shazam, Mazahs, who states he will kill them all.Forever Evil #6 After defeating the crime syndicate, Captain Cold is pardoned by the U.S government, and becomes a member of the Justice League, along with Luthor. DC Rebirth Snart and the Rogues first made a cameo appearance in the DC Rebirth's storylines; they are fleetingly watching a news report about the many newly created speedsters appearing throughout the city in The Flash #3. Snart quips that it is time for the Rogues to leave Central City for a while. Visually the Rogues still seem to be based upon their New 52 appearances in this cameo, though when Snart later appears in one of Flash's memory flashbacks he has resorted to an even older look. He and the other Rogues retain these costumes in their later appearances. Snart and the Rogues make their first full-length appearance in The Flash #15, where they are attempting to steal a valuable golden statue of the god Mercury from the small island nation of Corto Maltese. The Flash arrives to stop them, but they turn out to be constructs of Mirror Master laid so that the Rogues can commit a crime spree in Central City. Captain Cold reveals what he had been working on in his absence from the city—a "black ice gun" that uses the anti-Speed Force weaponry of the terrorist group Black Hole combined with his regular freeze gun. After a fight, the Golden Glider had a chance to kill the Flash, but was talked out of it by her fellow Rogues. Despite this setback, Flash manages to finally beat Snart and the rest of the Rogues without killing them. By the end of The Flash #17, Snart appears to be ready to take over Iron Heights from the more neophyte villains, including Papercut. In the Watchmen sequel Doomsday Clock, Captain Cold and his fellow Rogues are among the villains that attend the underground meeting held by Riddler that talks about the Superman Theory.Doomsday Clock #6 (July 2018). DC Comics. Powers and abilities Like the majority of the Flash's Rogues, Snart had no innate superhuman powers. He instead relied on his cold guns and instincts. Over the years, Snart had modified his weapons to allow a variety of effects such as: * A cold beam that freezes anything it hits instantly. * Creating a cold field where people and objects literally stop in their tracks. Cold uses this ability to slow down the Flash's movements. * Bathing his opponent in a wide beam of ice designed to freeze the skin of the target so they stay conscious and do not go numb to the pain. Cold used this to kill Chillblaine who murdered Cold's sister to make him suffer as much as possible. * Creating a slippery field of ice which can slow down the Flash. * Forming sharp stalagmites on the ground to impale his enemies. Used to kill Chillblaine after freezing the outer layer of his skin so he could inflict as much pain as possible. * An "ice grenade" which was stated to "turn this place into an iceberg". Used to freeze everything in a large radius, and the whole of Iron Heights during the events of Blackest Night. * Creating "mirages" out of extreme cold-like heat. Fellow ice-based villain Mr. Freeze has noted that Cold is the only cold-themed villain in the DC Universe to have mastered "absolute zero" with his weapons. In the New 52 universe Captain Cold temporarily had metahuman ice powers, including the power to slow down the Flash or objects traveling at high velocities via molecular deceleration caused by Absolute Zero, but these powers are later lost in the Forever Evil series when he is attacked by Deathstorm- the Earth-3 counterpart of Firestorm- with Cold reverting to using his classic ice gun. Despite his lack of professional or technical expertise, Cold states that he spent so long analyzing the parts of his cold gun that he is able to recreate it in just over half an hour using parts stolen from a standard electronics shop.Forever Evil #4 He's even skilled enough to program it for a host of unique effects simulating some of his powers; like his "Cold Field" which quick cools the atmosphere to the point everything caught in it grinds to a halt,Justice League (2011) #38 or an auto activation function which triggers his Cold Gun's freeze ray via vocalized password input. During the Rebirth storyline, Snart augmented his Cold Gun even further by combining it with the anti-Speed Force technologies by the science criminal cell called Black Hole.The Flash (2016) #16 The newly christened Black Ice Gun now tacked directly into The Speed Force in order to painfully disrupt a speedster's connection to it. Snart's new cold gun was so powerful that not only could it hinder the Flash in the most excruciating way possible, it was vastly more powerful in scope, able to freeze both the harbor and several city blocks adjacent to their current location.The Flash (2016) #17 Other versions *Captain Cold appears in Darwyn Cooke's series DC: The New Frontier, robbing a Las Vegas casino where some DC heroes and others are attending a boxing match between Cassius Clay and Ted "Wildcat" Grant. Captain Cold freezes Iris West's hand while she is on the phone with Barry Allen. As the Flash, Barry races to Vegas and stops Captain Cold from freezing Vegas via cryogenic detonators. The Flash also rewires Cold's gun, causing it to backfire and trap the villain in a frozen water fountain.DC: The New Frontier #2 (April 2004) *In the DC Super Friends universe, Captain Cold is part of a group of ice-themed villains called the "Ice Pack" that encases a city in ice and snow.DC Super Friends #16 (August 2009) *A teen version of Captain Cold known as Kid Kold appeared in the Teen Titans Go! comic as an enemy of Kid Flash. Like his adult counterpart, Kold had a sister who was also a supervillain, dubbed Ice Kate.Teen Titans Go! A horrible tv show #53 *The 25th century Captain Cold is a hero named Commander Cold. He is the leader of a metahuman police force known as The Renegades. Commander Cold's face, in the one shot of it without his shades, shows an uncanny resemblance to Barry Allen.The Flash (vol. 3) #1 (April 2010) *Captain Cold had made two appearances in the animated-continuity comic Justice League Adventures. In issue #12, he and other ice-related villains encased an African city in ice.Justice League Adventures #12 * The New Rogues version of Captain Cold is Chill, a unnamed man who possesses a cold gun. *In the alternate "Flashpoint" timeline, Snart is a hero going by the name Citizen Cold. He retains his current wardrobe and weaponry, and is Central City's main hero, with a museum similar to the Flash Museum, and a Rogues Gallery similar to that of the Flash, though he has killed some of his opponents. It is hinted that his heroics are a cover to hide a terrible secret.Flashpoint: Citizen Cold #1 (June 2011) He is contacted by Cyborg to join in the fight against Aquaman and Wonder Woman. When Batman refuses to join, Citizen Cold declines as well.Flashpoint #1 (May 2011) After Citizen Cold defeats Mister Freeze, he returns home and sees a news report that his sister, Lisa, has been arrested for killing their brutal father. When Wally West discovers Citizen Cold is a former low-level criminal, Cold freezes Wally in a block of ice. Later, Citizen Cold invites Iris West to dinner, but it is interrupted by calls that his sister Lisa has been kidnapped by the Rogues. Citizen Cold tries to rescue Lisa, but the Rogues attack him for revenge on what he did to them. Citizen Cold is too late and Lisa is killed. Citizen Cold is injured while escaping and collapses outside his car near Iris.Flashpoint: Citizen Cold #2 (July 2011) Iris then brings him to her home. After he recovers, he gives her a key to his penthouse, and an offer to join him when he leaves Central City. He then kills the Rogues in revenge for what they did to his sister. When he returns home, he is confronted by Iris and the Pied Piper, who had revealed to her his murder of Wally. Citizen Cold attempts to kill Pied Piper, but Iris uses one of his own weapons to freeze him in a block of ice, just as he did to Wally.Flashpoint: Citizen Cold #3 (August 2011) * In the "Forever Evil" storyline, the Earth-3 version of Leonard Snart is a police officer partnered with Mick Rory who has been pursuing Jonathan Allen and Atomica. The two supervillains capture Snart and Rory and force them to fight to the death. Snart loses, but Mick is killed by Jonathan.Justice League Vol. 2 #26 * Captain Cold appears in Injustice: Gods Among Us. When Superman's parents are kidnapped by Mirror Master, the Justice League begins a manhunt for the Rogues. Captain Cold first appears being confronted by the Flash in Central City. Cold reveals the location of a villains' bar called World's End in Keystone City as a possible place where Mirror Master should be. As Flash leaves, Cold asks him to "Do what you have to with Mirror Master but go easy on the rest of 'em, yeah? Heroes weren't the only ones lost in Metropolis, you know?" The Flash leaves and Cold has not been seen since. * Captain Cold is among the mind-controlled villains who attack the heroes as they assault Krona's Stronghold in JLA/Avengers #4''.'' * Captain Cold appears in Injustice 2 prequel comic. Following the events of the first game, Cold is shown to be a member of this universe's Suicide Squad. In other media Television Live action * Captain Cold appears, face unseen, in the Smallville television show. In the episode "Prophecy", he appears as part of a group assembled by Toyman. Captain Cold is assigned to kill Bart "Impulse" Allen. * Wentworth Miller portrays Leonard Snart / Captain Cold in The CW's Arrowverse. ** The character first appears as a recurring villain on The Flash. Snart first appears as a regular robber, but when his attempted heist is foiled by The Flash, Snart obtains a "cold gun", created by Cisco Ramon to subdue a speedster, due to its ability to freeze anything to absolute zero temperatures, from a black market arms dealer. Dubbed "Captain Cold", he makes several attempts to eliminate The Flash throughout the first season, eventually joining forces with his former colleague Mick Rory and his sister Lisa Snart, both of whom also get their own guns. After kidnapping Cisco, Snart forces him to reveal the Flash's identity as Barry Allen. Snart then makes a deal with Barry: he will keep his identity a secret and refrain from killing innocent people, and in exchange Barry will not interfere with his heists. Barry later requests Snart's help with a metahuman prison transfer, and Barry eliminates all of the authorities' records of Snart in exchange. However, Snart betrays Barry by freeing the inmates from captivity. In season two, Snart is blackmailed into working with his abusive father Lewis Snart who plants a bomb in Lisa to ensure his son's cooperation. When Team Flash deactivates the bomb, Snart kills his father in retaliation and is apprehended. Snart is later freed from prison by Mark Mardon, but refuses to go along with his plan of killing the Flash and instead warns the speedster. In season three, Snart and Barry work together to steal a Dominator power source from A.R.G.U.S. ** Snart returns as a main character in Legends of Tomorrow. In season one, he and Mick Rory are recruited into Rip Hunter's team to prevent the immortal Vandal Savage from conquering the world; the two join the time-travelling crew to steal valuables from the past. At one point, Snart unsuccessfully attempts to alter his own past and prevent the cycle of abuse he and his sister suffered at the hands of their father. Later Snart starts to reform, becoming a true hero, which leads him to confrontation with Rory. When Rory later betrays the team, Snart maroons his partner in an isolated area. The vengeful Rory then returns as the Time Masters' temporal bounty hunter Chronos. After Chronos is captured by the Legends, Snart convinces the team to try and reform Rory, who eventually rejoins the team. At the end of the season, Snart sacrifices himself by blowing up the Time Masters, who are revealed to be working with Savage. In season two, Eobard Thawne travels back in time to recruit a past version of Snart as part of his Legion of Doom in exchange for being able to prevent his death. This version of Snart has not reformed and is disgusted by the heroes his future self and Rory turned into. Snart manages to convince Rory to betray the Legends and join the Legion, bringing the Spear of Destiny with him and allowing the Legion to rewrite reality to fit their goals. However, Rory eventually turns back to the Legends when he becomes disillusioned with the new reality and the increasingly abusive Snart. In the final battle, the Legends defeat the Legion; Snart's memory is wiped and he is returned to 2014 to preserve the timeline. ** An alternate version, preferring to be called Leo Snart, first appears in the four-part crossover event "Crisis on Earth-X". The official preview synopsis for the crossover calls him "Citizen Cold", but the name is not used within the crossover itself. This version is from the parallel world "Earth-X" where the Nazis won World War II and acts as a hero against the New Reich. Snart is shown to be in a same-sex relationship with Ray Terrill / The Ray and helps Oliver Queen, Barry Allen, Kara Zor-El and their allies fight against the armies of Earth-X. After the Nazi forces are defeated, Snart stays on Earth-1 for a period with the Legends, both to help them deal with their grief over Martin Stein's death and to give himself a chance to cope with the death of his own version of Mick Rory, but eventually returns to Earth-X. In season four of The Flash, Barry Allen recruits Snart's help when transporting Neil Borman to safety from Clifford DeVoe. Snart is followed to Earth-1 by Siren-X, who begins targeting Borman. After Snart and the Flash defeat Siren-X, Snart returns to Earth-X to marry Ray. ** Miller also voice an A.I Leonard Snart of the Waverider of Earth-74 in the crossover "Crisis on Infinite Earths". ** The Earth-90 version of Captain Cold appeared in the 1990s The Flash television show, which was retroactively established as part of Arrowverse at the 2018 annual crossover entitled Elseworlds, played by actor Michael Champion. Named Leonard Wynters and costumed in a trenchcoat, he is an infamous albino hitman in his self-titled episode "Captain Cold" who used a nuclear-powered freeze weapon to kill his victims. He was hired by Central City crime boss Jimmy Swain (Jeffrey Combs) to kill local mob bosses and later the Flash. Flash eventually manages to defeat Captain Cold. Animated * Captain Cold appeared in Challenge of the Super Friends, voiced by Dick Ryal. This version was depicted as having pale blue skin. He is one of two Flash villains (along with Grodd) who appear as members of Lex Luthor's Legion of Doom. * Captain Cold appeared in the Super Friends series. In the episode "Revenge of Doom", he is seen with the Legion of Doom when they get back together. .]] * Captain Cold appears in ''Justice League Unlimited, voiced by Lex Lang. In the episode "Flash and Substance", he joins fellow Rogues Captain Boomerang, Mirror Master, and Trickster into doing various attacks on the Flash (Wally West) on the verge of the Flash Museum grand-opening in Central City. It is also mentioned in the episode that he's married which is ironic considering his womanizing ways in the comics. * Captain Cold is featured in Batman: The Brave and the Bold, voiced by Steven Blum. He and Mirror Master are mentioned in "The Golden Age of Justice" where they were stopped by Batman. In "Requiem for a Scarlet Speedster", Captain Cold assists Heat Wave and Weather Wizard into robbing a bank where they end up fighting Batman. During the fight, Captain Cold and the Rogues mention about the loss of the Flash. With the help of the Flash (Jay Garrick) and Kid Flash, Batman was able to defeat the Rogues. By the episode's end, Barry Allen returns to the present time just as Captain Cold, Heat Wave, and Weather Wizard were in the midst of a robbery. The Rogues were glad that the Flash is back as Barry joins Jay and Kid Flash into beating up the Rogues. * Captain Cold appears in the Young Justice cartoon series, voiced by Alan Tudyk. In "Independence Day", he was robbing a jewelry store in Central City only to end up defeated by the Flash and Kid Flash. In "Terrors", Captain Cold and fellow ice villains Icicle (Cameron Mahkent), Killer Frost (Crystal Frost) and Mr. Freeze were sent to Belle Reve where Superboy and Miss Martian infiltrate the prison as the Terror Twins. Batman's suspicions of the four ice-based villains being in Belle Reve is confirmed when Captain Cold, Icicle, Killer Frost, and Mr. Freeze meet up with Icicle (Joar Mahkent) in a plot to cause a mass breakout. Captain Cold is defeated when his inhibitor collar was reactivated. In "Coldhearted", Captain Cold alongside the other four ice-based villains were seen in their cells when Hugo Strange tells Batman and Flash that none of the ice-based villains have left their cells at the time when five ice fortresses attacked the United States. According to Greg Weisman, it was stated that Captain Cold and the other ice-based villains had helped to power one of the ice fortresses. In "Satisfaction", Captain Cold targets a bank that is near where Rocket is having a bridal shower. His robbery is thwarted by Rocket, Zatanna, Miss Martian, Batgirl, Black Canary, Bumblebee, and Wonder Girl. * Captain Cold appears in one of the Animal Man shorts on the DC Nation block, voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. * Captain Cold appears in Lego DC Comics: Batman Be-Leaguered, voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. * Captain Cold appears in the intro of Justice League Action. * Captain Cold appears in the web series DC Super Hero Girls, voiced by Matthew Mercer. He appears as a student at Super Hero High. Film * Captain Cold appears in the direct-to-video movie Justice League: The New Frontier, voiced by James Arnold Taylor. This version is depicted as bald and wearing an all-white cloak similar to the comic version. He attempts to rob a casino in Vegas before The Flash (Barry Allen) stops him. * Captain Cold appears in Superman/Batman: Public Enemies, voiced by Michael Gough (albeit uncredited). In the movie, Captain Cold along with Killer Frost (Louise Lincoln), Icicle (Cameron Mahkent) and Mr. Freeze are part of the villains who seek to go after the bounty for Superman. They attack and defeat Batman, but are defeated by Superman's heat vision. * Leonard Snart appears in Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox, voiced by Danny Jacobs. In the film's beginning, Captain Cold and the Rogues are attacking the Flash (Barry Allen) but Professor Zoom betrays the Rogues and attaches bombs to the group which cannot be removed. When the Justice League arrive and manage to dispose of the bombs, Wonder Woman uses one of his own weapons to freeze Captain Cold's belt and rip the bomb off to save his life. In the distorted Flashpoint timeline, Citizen Cold is a superhero. * Captain Cold appears in JLA Adventures: Trapped in Time, voiced by Corey Burton. He is seen as a member of the Legion of Doom. * Captain Cold appears in the direct-to-dvd animated film Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League vs. Bizarro League, voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. * Captain Cold appears in Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Attack of the Legion of Doom with Kevin Michael Richardson reprising his role. He appears as a member of the Legion of Doom. * Captain Cold appears in Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: The Flash with Kevin Michael Richardson reprising his role. He carries some of his Comic Book strategist mind, and Barry has to defeat him multiple times while caught in a time loop. Video games * Captain Cold appears in Batman: The Brave and the Bold, voiced again by Steven Blum. * Captain Cold appears in DC Universe Online, voiced by Ryan Wickerham. '' In the hero campaign, Captain Cold (alongside Heat Wave, Mirror Master and Weather Wizard) is a boss in the Stryker's Island alert. In the villain campaign, Captain Cold is located in the power core area of the Hall of Doom offering missions to higher level villains. In the tie-in comic book "DC Universe Online Legends" which begins in a possible future, Captain Cold dies attempting to defend the Kryptonite-poisoned Superman from Lex Luthor. * Captain Cold appears as a playable character in DC Unchained. ''Lego'' series * Captain Cold appears in Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes, voiced again by Steven Blum. * Captain Cold appears as a playable character in Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham, voiced by Robin Atkin Downes. * Captain Cold appears as a main character in Lego DC Super Villains, voiced yet again by Steven Blum. He is first seen at the Legion of Doom's lair discussing his disdain of the Justice Syndicate with the rest of his teammates, citing his reason that they interrupted a monologue of his (which other villains stared at him confused and he defended "it was a really good monologue"). He later accompanies Heat Wave, Malcolm Merlyn, Reverse Flash and the Rookie (player-created character) to S.T.A.R. Labs in Metropolis to use the Cosmic Treadmill to travel to Earth-3. Following their encounter with both the Teen Titans and the Syndicate themselves, Captain Cold is imprisoned in Arkham Asylum with his teammates, minus Heat Wave. After hearing the Joker's plan to escape from Arkham, Cold joins in, after finishing a new cold gun he made out of bed springs & soap. After Captain Cold and his teammates escape Arkham, he is joined with Heat Wave, Lex Luthor, Cheetah & Reverse Flash to Gorilla City to recruit Gorilla Grodd. ''Injustice'' series * Captain Cold is alluded in Injustice: Gods Among Us. Leonard Snart's name is listed on a hit list during Deathstroke's outro. He is also mentioned in a wager dialogue between the Flash (Barry Allen) and Killer Frost. * Captain Cold appears as a playable character in Injustice 2, voiced by C. Thomas Howell. In the story, he seeks his vengeance against the Regime for murdering the Rogues (including his sister) by joining the Society. In Captain Cold's ending, he turns on Gorilla Grodd after discovering that Grodd and Brainiac were planning on using the Society to destroy the planet and leaves their frozen bodies for the authories. He returns to Lisa Snart's grave, where he tells his sister that he's now become the Flash's crime-fighting partner. Merchandise * Funko has released a POP! vinyl figure of Captain Cold in their The Flash television series line. A variant of this figure, without the hood and goggles, was later released as an Entertainment Earth exclusive. Funko has also released a Captain Cold POP! pin. * DC Collectibles has released a figure of Captain Cold, based on his appearance in the live-action TV show The Flash. * A Lego minifig of Captain Cold has been released in a two-pack with the Flash. See also * List of Flash enemies References External links * Alan Kistler's Profile On: THE FLASH - A detailed analysis of the history of the Flash by comic book historian Alan Kistler. Covers information all the way from Jay Garrick to Barry Allen to today, as well as discussions on the various villains and Rogues who fought the Flash. Various art scans. * Arrowverse entry for Captain Cold Category:Animated series villains Category:DC Comics supervillains Category:DC Comics superheroes Category:Injustice characters Category:Characters created by Carmine Infantino Category:Characters created by John Broome Category:DC Comics television characters Category:Flash (comics) characters Category:Fictional antiheroes Category:Fictional murderers Category:Fictional bounty hunters Category:Fictional child abuse victims Category:Fictional patricides Category:Fictional characters with albinism Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate ice Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1957